Sobre Escolher e Aceitar
by June Guittar
Summary: Catherine e Sara envolvem-se em um relacionamento. Catherine já está com outro homem. Sara cansou-se da situação e resolve cobrar as decisões que Catherine deveria ter tomado há muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que corre riscos de não vê-la mais. FEMSLASH!


**Declaração****:** CSI não me pertence.

**Nota da Autora: **Minha primeira história no site. Espero que gostem e mandem review!

**Sumário: **Catherine e Sara envolvem-se em um relacionamento intenso. Contudo, Catherine já está com outro homem. Sara cansou-se da situação e resolve cobrar as decisões que Catherine deveria ter tomado há muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que corre riscos de não vê-la mais.__

**Sara's POV**

**FEMSLASH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sobre Escolher e Aceitar<strong>_

Ela não era boa em fazer escolhas difíceis. Ela não me escolheria, por que não tinha coragem para isso. Eu não me importava mais, então andei novamente até seu escritório. Abri a porta cuidadosamente e quando ela levantou os olhos da papelada que estava organizando eu já estava sentada a sua frente.

"Muito trabalho?" Perguntei ingênua.

"Pouco, agora. Já terminei a maior parte."

"Odeio o serviço burocrático."

"É, acho que ninguém gosta."

"Acho que sou ótima em matar tempo com trivialidades quando preciso dizer as coisas certas." Repliquei.

"Coisas certas?" Ela disse um pouco confusa.

"Todas as coisas certas."

"Quais coisas certas?"

"Não sei."

Ficamos em silêncio durante aqueles maçantes minutos de incompreensão, talvez também fossem minutos de pura ironia ou de espera pelo que não estava pronto para vir à tona.

"Ele virá hoje à noite." Sua voz cortou o silêncio como uma navalha afiada.

"Acho que não posso ficar contente com isso."

"Acho que _eu_ não me sentiria bem se você ficasse contente com isso."

"Então _eu_ acho que você não me ama." Falei, finalmente, deixando toda aquela verdade se dispersar pelo ar e fazer meus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem furiosamente.

"Agora eu me sinto egoísta."

"E eu usada."

"Existe uma maneira mais fácil de lidar com isso?" Perguntou. Finalmente os olhos azuis me encaravam. Estava ficando mais difícil.

"Está ficando mais difícil."

"Na verdade, tudo é muito fácil... Sempre é fácil."

"Nós complicamos tudo."

"Eu gosto tanto de você." Ela estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa e deixou-a repousar sobre a minha, que tremia levemente.

"Talvez você só _precise_ de mim."

Mais uma vez, o silêncio povoou minutos intermináveis. Desta vez, eu dei fim àquela mudez:

"Eu digo isso, por que já foi ruim o bastante me iludir com o pensamento de que você gostasse de mim, afinal."

"Isso não muda nada."

"Pensar que você só _precisa_ de mim me conforta. E eu espero que assim seja mais fácil de esquecer."

"Esquecer?"

"Eu queria que você o esquecesse."

"Você sabe que eu não posso."

"Ele faz parte de você." Atestei.

"_Você_ faz parte de mim."

"Não. _Você_ faz parte de mim. E _você_ não sabe o que é isso."

"Mas eu sinto." Ela retrucou.

"Mas precisa saber."

"Saber escolher?"

"Isso."

"Preciso saber escolher."

"Precisa."

"E você precisa saber aceitar."

"Vou saber aceitar... Se você aprender a escolher."

Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa, deitando o rosto em um dos braços sem desfazer o contato de nossas mãos. Depois, voltou a me encarar dizendo:

"Por que é tão difícil escolher?"

"Por que você se importa."

"Não deveria ser assim."

"O que? Você se importar?"

"Não. Eu precisar escolher."

"Pelo menos admita que você está errada." Falei.

"Eu errei... Mas não quero consertar tudo."

"Por que não?"

"Por que eu sou egoísta."

"Essa é a resposta errada." Eu disse decepcionada.

"Não quero consertar tudo por que eu _amo_ você... Mesmo que não acredite nisso."

"Se me amasse consertaria tudo."

"E valeria a pena estragar tudo por alguém que não acredita em mim?"

"Estragar tudo?" Indaguei confusa.

"Consertar tudo." Ela esclareceu.

"Você é a única que sabe se vale à pena."

Silêncio mais uma vez.

"_Eu te amo._" Ela disse. Por alguns momentos pensei em uma resposta que não fosse a réplica exata do que ela acabara de dizer.

"Você ama à ele." Respondi finalmente.

"Eu amo _você."_

"Mas ama ele _também._"

"Isso importa?"

"Importa se eu tiver que ficar triste toda vez que ele volta de viagem?"

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Nem eu."

"Então o que faremos?" Ela disse suplicante.

"_Eu te amo_." Expressei subitamente o que sentia.

"Eu também te amo."

"Não é o suficiente."

"Antes era."

"Agora não é mais."

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Escolha."

"Eu não consigo, Sara."

"Se você não fizer, eu faço."

"Você?"

"Catherine, você precisa decidir. Eu não vou mais suportar viver escondida dele, ouvir você dizer que o ama, esperar ele ir embora para que eu possa abraçar você. "

"_Eu _sou egoísta?"

"E hipócrita."

"Eu também não quero mais isso." Ela afirmou.

"Então decida. Escolha, por que se _eu_ tiver que escolher por você, _você_ vai ter que aceitar a minha decisão."

"Não posso deixar um de vocês dois."

"Escolha, Catherine! Se eu precisar fazer isso por você, acredite em mim, eu vou espedaçar o coração dele! E dane-se o que você pensa! Dane-se os sentimentos dele! Eu não vou me importar e não vou abrir mão de você"

Uma lágrima solitária percorreu o caminho de seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam olhando nos meus. Ela levantou-se em silêncio, contornou a mesa, sentou-se em meu colo e abraçou-me.

"Essa é minha escolha. Está em meus braços." Foram as últimas palavras dela. Reconfortantes e musicais.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Reviews?


End file.
